


There´s a first time for everything

by MaJoNoise



Category: Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Basically An Attempt To Give The Characters Some Depth, Cursed Lesaro, Cursed Salazar, Cursed Silent Mary - Crew, Male Friendship, Other, The History Of Salazar And Lesaro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJoNoise/pseuds/MaJoNoise
Summary: Salazar´s and Lesaro´s first times with each other over the years.
Relationships: Lesaro & Armando Salazar, Slight Salazar x Lesaro
Kudos: 14





	There´s a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Salazar, Lesaro, the Silent Mary-Crew etc. are property of The Pirates of the Caribbean - Franchise and its respective owners. The idea for this story and my original characters belong to me. I do not earn any money with this story.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is the first story i´ve written completely in english (it´s not my native language), so please be merciful!

Armando met his later Lieutenant on a stormy evening in Cádiz. Oh, how young they had been, barely old enough to be called men, yet old enough to serve in the spanish Armada already. Of course Armando was no capitán, not even an officer at that time, merely a sailor learning how to fight, and how to sail, and so was Lesaro.

Salazar had joined the Armada Espanola six months ago, and during this time, he had seen plenty of new faces. Some deserted or were transfered to other ships, but most of them stayed, although he didn´t care much about them.

That evening, he was working on the deck of the ship he was assigned to, when one of the officers led the newest recruits onboard. He stopped tightening the ropes for a few moments and studied the faces of the young men, most of them only a few years younger than himself.

One of the young recruits caught his attention, he noticed keen eyes and stern, yet somehow soft features. He radiated curiosity, attention and the will to work and learn, traits that Armando sorely missed in many of his comrades. Although most of them, including him, were here for the same reasons, they yearned for some adventures and fame and had no clue of all the hard work that was waiting for them.

Armando, however, was different, he didn´t care much about fame or some stupid titles. So he kept his distance whenever it was possible, only rolling his eyes inwardly at the other recruits´ foolishness. But this one…this one was interesting.

Salazar knew he couldn´t simply abandon his work, walk over and talk to the man, this would entail a punishment, but he was sure there would be an opportunity soon enough.

\---

For Guillermo Lesaro, it definitely had been an eventful day. Of course he had been on a ship more than once already, he had travelled a few times, and his knowledge of the Armada Espanola and the military was big enough so that he knew what to expect.

Nonetheless, he was fascinated, and excited. The uniforms, the weapons, the strict rules...and, last but not least, the realization what he was about to do…he had to wait long enough to join the Armada.

This morning, standing before the ship he was assigned to in the harbour of Cádiz, Guillermo had said his goodbyes to his father and his younger sister. It was hard, harder than he expected – he still saw her tearful eyes, knowing she won´t see him again for a very long time, but then he remembered the proud look on her innocent face, which had made it a bit easier for him.

Guillermo resisted the urge to fix his wig and his collar, knewing well enough that everything was in place. Well, this…as fascinating as it was to wear a uniform now, and as nice as it looked – Guillermo tried not to think he, as he was never one for self-praise – it was still unfamiliar, and Lesaro was aware that he´d need a while to get used to it. Nonetheless, wearing a uniform of the spanish Armada meaned responsibilities, and he was more than ready to accept every one of them.

Lesaro allowed himself to stand at the railing for a few, quiet moments, watching the lights of Cádiz getting smaller and smaller, ignoring the cold gusts of wind. He knew he would miss his home, his family, but he also knew it was the right thing to leave.

First, it was a tradition for the male members of his family to choose a military career, so it was expected of him to do the same. Plus, he had noticed over the years, since he was a little boy, how much damage not only pirates, but warships from England and France did to the Armada, how many wars the soldiers had to fight, how many of his father´s friends lost their lifes at sea…

Lesaro knew it wasn´t possible for him to end a war, or to change the way of things, but he knew he could learn to fight and serve his country…and with this, making the life of his family a bit safer…

He closed his eyes for a moment. All the other reasons, reasons he couldn´t talk about with anyone, not even his sister – the will to prove himself, not just to his father, but to anyone else who thought he was too soft, too quiet for a military career, the desire to get away from all the lies and falseness of the so called noble society…all these reasons came back to his mind now, together with so many memories…

He remembered the evening still so well, although it happened over a year ago. One of his fathers friends had visited him, and they had talked about Guillermos wish to join the Armada Espanola. „You? Joining the Armada?“, his fathers friend had laughed. „Oh boy…look at you, you won´t last a week there!“ Guillermo had bit his lip in anger, but didn´t say anything – that would have been disrespectful, and Guillermo was taught to always show respect. So, instead of saying something, he vowed to join the Armada as soon as he would be old enough, and until then to practise all the things he´d need there.

Lesaro nearly flinched in surprise when suddenly, unexpected, a deep and slightly hoarse voice behind him spoke: „You should go back to work, sailor. Now it´s not the time to rest“. He turned around, expecting so see one of his superior officers standing behind him, but, to his slight surprise, it was just another sailor, not much older than himself… yet this man had something on him that was … different. Dark hair, tied together in a tight bun, intense brown eyes, sharp features. Handsome, but his whole demeanour spoke of strictness.

Guillermo straightened and looked back to the barely visible lights of Cádiz one last time. „I´m not resting, it was merely a moment of saying goodbye. After all we won´t be back for months, years maybe.“

The man tilted his head, studying him from head to toe. „Maybe, but it would still be counted as resting. What´s your name?“ „Guillermo Lesaro.“ A smirk crossed the handsome features. „Lesaro, eh. I am Armando Salazar.“ Lesaro nodded politely, still trying to assess the man in front of him. Definitely not someone to mess with, that much was clear.

„So, why are you here?“, came the next question. This time Guillermo sighed. He had his reasons, in fact there were plenty of them, although he wasn´t sure whether it was a wise decision to talk about them with a man he was introduced to only a few moments before. So he settled for an answer that was the truth, but didn´t reveal too much. „My father served in the Armada, so did my grandfather, and now do I. I know it won´t be easy, or pleasurable. But it´ll make the seas a safer place.“ Salazar nodded, considering the words. „Is that all?“ Lesaro raised an eyebrow at the open curiosity. „No.“ „But?“ „The other reasons are personal. And none of your business.“

There was a long moment of heavy silence. Guillermo saw surprise and a hint of irritation flickering in Salazar´s eyes, his back tightened visibly. He vaguely wondered what the other man would do now – it was clear that Salazar didn´t like being denied an answer, but Lesaro also knew how unwise it was to attract any attention from the officers. Salazar narrowed his eyes, and for one second Lesaro expected an angry reply – but the irritation in the dark eyes melted away and was replaced by something like sympathy. „None of my business, eh“, he muttered more to himself than to Lesaro, and then another smirk crossed his face. „Fine...forgive me my curiosity, you´re not obliged to tell me.“ „I appreciate that.“

Although, Lesaro instinctively knew that the topic wasn´t done for Salazar. He had dealt with men like him before, and men like him wouldn´t stop until they got what they wanted. Dangerous. Yet, somehow intriguing. Guillermo was never one to back away from a challenge, and Armando Salazar would definitely be a challenge for him sooner or later.

They both turned their heads when they heard shouts and laughter from the deck below, soon interrupted by a harsh, commanding voice, probably one of the officers. „As I said…time to go back to work, Lesaro.“ Guillermo nodded, he didn´t want to receive a punishment on his first day onboard. He already got an impression of how harsh the officers could be, watching one of the new recruits getting whipped for accidentally spilling a bowl of soup on the freshly scrubbed deck. „Sí, and I think you should do the same Salazar.“ Armando tilted his head, only slightly, and something flickered in his dark eyes for a second. Then he nodded and stepped aside, to let the other man walk past him. „See you around, Lesaro.“ Guillermo hesitated for a second, then turned his head to shoot Armando a glance. „Yes, probably. Good night.“

\---

Armando watched as Lesaro returned back to his task of tightening the ropes on the other side of the ship. He had been right – this man, Guillermo Lesaro, was definitely interesting, a welcome relief to all the other recruits onboard. If he was honest with himself, Lesaro was the most interesting person he had met since he joined the Armada Espanola, and even before that Salazar couldn´t remember when he was so fascinated by someone. It didn´t matter that he denied Armando the full answer about his motivations, not really. Of course he would have preferred to know every detail, just like he always wanted to know everything, but Salazar knew he´d get to know them eventually. He remembered Lesaros brown eyes, the caution visible in them…well, getting answers from the man may would need more than a few nice words and a charming smile. It would require patience, time and most likely some persuasion, but he knew it would be worth the effort. Not that he wanted to harm or humilate Lesaro, far from it. Armando was just curious, curious and intrigued. A small smile played around his mouth while he left the railing towards the helm, to light the lamps on the upper deck. Chances were very good that the next months wouldn´t be as boring as the last ones...

\---

It didn´t took them long to become close friends after that evening. They talked whenever there was enough time, whether it was a short break or a long and cold evening beyond deck. They shared the same values, morals and goals. Both were hard workers, and when Armando started to teach Guillermo how to fight properly with a rapier, he recognized that Gui was a quick learner, just like himself. Lesaro soon realized that Armando was an excellent strategist and had a talent for organizational matters. They complemented each other in many ways.

After a while, Armando asked Guillermo about his motivations to join the Armada Espanola again, and this time Guillermo told him everything. Armando listened, and afterwards replied that he would have done the same, and that he didn´t saw Guillermo as weak, in fact, quite the opposite. Armando told Guillermo his own reasons to choose a military career and a few things from his past. Not everything – he left out the darkest parts, the parts that still fueled him with hate, fury and sadness. It wasn´t that he didn´t trust Lesaro…he already trusted him more than any other person on the ship. Armando just couldn´t bear another face looking at him with disgust and contempt, especially not Guillermo… definitely not Guillermo. Lesaro listened, too – Armando wasn´t sure whether the other man noticed the few heartbeats of silence between his sentences, or the fact that he skipped years of his personal history during his explanation. He just listened, and when Armando finished, Lesaro´s only words were „perfectly understandable“.  
From this moment, they became nearly insepparable.

They both valued loyality very much, so both Guillermo and Armando saw this as the beginning of a life-long friendship. Little did they know at this point what would happen to their friendship decades later...


End file.
